marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rescued! (A!)
"Rescued!" is the twenty-first episode of Assemble!'s Season Two and the fourty-third episode overall. Plot -Mr. Stark... - Dr. Streiten walked to Tony Stark. -Hey hey hey, we already left S.H.I.E.L.D. for good. - Stark replied at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Doctor. -Mr. Stark... This is about Ms. Potts... - The Doctor answered. -What happened to Pepper?! - Tony turned around nervously. -The Extremis virus... - Dr. Streiten whispered. -It didn't completely leave her... And it's killing her. We will need to do something urgent... - -Will an arc reactor work? - Tony asked. -Not exactly an arc reactor... A metallic repulsor glove. Permanently attached. - The Doctor answered. -And connected to an R.T. node in her chest, smaller in size than an arc reactor but it needs to be implanted. - -Will it affect her life? - -Did this affect yours? - The Doctor pointed at the Arc Reactor in Stark's chest. -Hell yes! - Tony replied. -Well, no more than that. - -What did she say? Did she agree? - Stark asked. -She's sedated, Stark. - Streiten shook his head. -She can't reply. - -Ouch... Then...? - -Then it's your choice. - Streiten shrugged before walking away. -I think you should accept. - Rhodey shrugged. -And let her life be ruined?! - Tony replied, fuming. -Look, her life is already ruined enough! - Rhodes looked at his best friend. -Your life is always at stake and that means hers is too! If you let her live, even if it's as a cyborg, what would it change?! She wouldn't just be defenseless! - -But... - -Tony... Can you live without her? - After his best friend didn't reply, Rhodes took it as a no and went on. -Then there's nothing to decide. - -Tony... - Pepper muttered waking up. -What... What happened? - -I had to make a decision... It was either this or nothing... And I am not giving up on you... At all. - -Tony... But I am... - -You're still Pepper. - Stark shook his head before looking down at his Arc Reactor. -The same way I'm still Tony. - -How can I use this? - Pepper said, looking at her cybernetic arm. -I have something ready for you back in the Tower... - Tony smirked. -What's it? - -Just come and get it. - Tony chuckled, taking her human hand. Once they were in the Stark Tower, Tony covered his girlfriend's eyes and turned the lights on. When he moved his hand away Pepper saw her own armor, just like Iron Man's, Iron Patriot's or War Machine's. -I... I am amused... Tony wha-what is this? - Pepper asked. -Your own armor... This is Rescue. And from now on, you will be Rescue. I made sure your left hand had the mind control over this armor, so now you can call it using your mind. - Tony explained. -Try thinking of getting the armor, like this... - Tony called his armor around him. -Your turn, Peps. - Pepper concentrated on the armor and could successfully activate it. -I did it, Tony! I did it! - Rescue exclaimed. -I know you did, Pepper! - Iron Man smiled, before the alarm at the Stark Tower went off. -Uh oh... - -Sir... - J.A.R.V.I.S. said. -We have two Dark Avengers in the rooftop. One is Yelena Belova, the Dark Widow, the other one is Donald Gill, the Blizzard, calling himself Dark Iceman. - -Blizzard was a way better name. - Tony shook his head. -You stay here Pepper. - -No, Tony! - Rescue exclaimed. -It's not like that anymore. I have an armor, I am Rescue now! - -You still don't know how to use it! - Tony replied. -J.A.R.V.I.S. can help me! - Pepper protested. -No. No. No. - Iron Man said firmly before flying out of the window. As soon as he arrived at the rooftop, he found Dark Iceman and Dark Widow. -Oh dear goodness, you'll never learn, right? - Tony asked. -Mr. Stark! - Yelena smirked. -Nice seeing you again. - -Wish I could say the same about you two, Yelena. - -Do you know each other? - Donnie Gill asked. -There's no blonde or Russian girl Stark doesn't know. - -Good point. - Tony shrugged. The Dark Widow fired her Widow's Bite at Stark, giving Gill enough time to blast ice at Iron Man. -Madame... - J.A.R.V.I.S. talked to Pepper. -Mr. Stark has been frozen by Gill and he can't do anything to change his armor or move. If he continues being frozen at this temperature there is going to be serious trouble with the Arc Reactor. - -Then it's time to Rescue him. - Pepper said, calling the helmet and attaching it to her head using her brain. As soon as she flew out of the window and to the rooftop, she magnetized Blizzard's armor and Yelena's weapons and pushed her down the Tower, using her newly found magnetic abilities. Quickly, Pepper heated her reactor hands up and unfroze Iron Man's armor. -Pepper... What did you do?! - Tony asked. -I... I don't know! - Pepper replied, taking her helmet off. -You are so badass. - Stark chuckled softly before taking his helmet off and kissing his girlfriend. -Um, Sir, Madam... - J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted. -I don't want to interrupt but thanks to Belova's grapple hook they could survive and are escaping. - -Don't worry, J.A.R.V.I.S., - Tony shook his head. -I was already rescued. - Gallery TonyPepperHallofArmors.png|Tony and Pepper in the Stark Tower Hall of Armors|link=Rescued! (A!) Avengersemhtvspot2-5.png|Iron Man|link=Rescued! (A!) Avengersemhtvspot2-6.png|Iron Man|link=Rescued! (A!) RescueSuitingUpRescued!.png|Rescue suiting up|link=Rescued! (A!) RescueVsBlizzard&YelenaR!.png|Rescue vs Dark Widow and Dark Iceman|link=Rescued! (A!) RescuevsDarkAvengersRescued!.png|Rescue vs the Dark Avengers|link=Rescued! (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Virginia Potts (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Doctor Streiten (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dark Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Donald Gill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Yelena Belova (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stark Industries (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Two Category:Assemble! Rise of the Dark Avengers Arc